


Настоящее доброе утро

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: И какой идиот, интересно, назвал круиз отдыхом?!Юст.Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой





	Настоящее доброе утро

На «Елизавете» было так, как обычно бывает на фешенебельных круизных лайнерах – плотные завтраки, позолоченные канделябры, предупредительный экипаж и скука смертная. 

В танцзал после того как одна из местных пташек стала недвусмысленно намекать, что помолвка является наиболее логичным окончанием парочки невиннейших фокстротов, я не совался. В «американку» меня всякий раз позорно обставлял Дживс. Он же не позволял вашему покорному слуге играть на деньги с окопавшимися в бильярдной энтузиастами. Когда я предложил одному из парней сыграть бесплатно, тот посмотрел на меня так, словно его оскорбили в лучших чувствах. Детективные романы надоели, стоило верфям Саутгемтпона растаять в туманной дымке. От созерцания ровесниц тети А., просиживающих за бриджем дни напролет, начинали ныть зубы, а от музыки скрипичного оркестра, дающего концерты по вечерам прямо на палубе, едва ли не шла носом кровь. Плыть, точнее, идти по океанским волнам, «Елизавете», по всей видимости, предстояло еще долго.

Дживс, конечно же, не разделял моих терзаний – в компании Спинозы мой спутник совершенно не тосковал по компании Вустера. Мы сидели за ротанговым столиком на верхней палубе, но словно и не были вместе. Он глотал страницы, периодически сбрасывая сигаретный пепел точно в пепельницу, даже не глядя на нее – наверняка его питаемый рыбой мозг содержит еще и радарное устройство, вроде летучемышиного, другого объяснения этой сверхъестественной точности я дать не могу. Я же приканчивал пятый-десятый б. с с., уныло глядя на безбрежную лазурь за бортом и взмахом подозвал стюарда, который тут же ринулся ко мне с новой порцией живительной влаги и свежей пепельницей для Дживса.

– Слушай, Дживс, я же так сопьюсь к чертовой матери! Или умру со скуки...

– Желаете поразвлечься, сэр?

«Поразвлечься»? Уличное словечко, совершенно не подходящее моему безупречному камердинеру, сбило меня, так сказать, с панталыку. Но это еще были цветочки, ягодки воспоследовали.

– Ну... – промычал я.

Разумеется, привнести хоть какое-то разнообразие в унылые будни – и какой идиот, интересно, назвал круиз отдыхом?! – я был совсем не дурак, но формулировка все еще смущала.

– Вас не затруднит ответить более определенно, сэр? 

Дживс закрыл книгу, заложив ее пальцем и адресовал молодому господину обычный почтительный взгляд. Подлетевший в эту секунду стюард, довольно приятный малый, крахмальный воротничок, жилет без единой складки, аккуратный пробор и предупредительность в каждом движении – в общем, признаки породы налицо, бесшумно опустил передо мной прохладный стаканчик.

– Определенно? Хочу. Хочу, поскольку скоро начну на стены лезть со скуки. Заняться на этом дурацком корабле совершенно нечем, так что если ты что-то придумал, что скорей выкладывай, старина.

Дживс кивнул. Но не мне, как ни странно, а не успевшему уйти стюарду.

– Джентльмен желает, чтобы его обслужили, – промолвил он, особенно напирая на последнее слово.

Стюард слегка наклонился.

– Двадцать фунтов, – голос у парня был ровный, даже какой-то безразличный. – Тридцать, если будете смотреть. Сорок, если хотите присоединиться. 

Не помню, как оказался в каюте. Или не в каюте? Она больше смахивала на какую-то торжественную залу, всю в зеркалах и тяжелых драпировках. Впрочем, была там и здоровенная кровать, слава богу, без балдахина, но бархатные простыни – это все-таки немного чересчур, не находите? Конечно, на отсутствие комфорта физического я пожаловаться не мог – вустеровской пятой точке было мягко и тепло на этом самом бархате покоиться. Что до комфорта морального, то с этим был один большой провал. Перед кроватью на коленях стоял тот самый стюард. Неведомо когда он успел избавить меня от той части костюма, что ниже ватерлинии, и теперь усердно – как это сказал Дживс, обслуживал? – ну, назовем это так. Лучше все равно не придумаешь. Самого Дживса я не видел, но знал, что он точно здесь – иногда в зеркалах мелькали то знакомые манжеты и длинные пальцы, то набриолиненная макушка. 

Наиужаснейшим было то, что ваш покорный слуга не усматривал в происходящем ничего странного или постыдного. Я стонал и двигал бедрами, всякий раз упираясь в твердое небо стюарда самой чувствительной точкой во всем своем нескладном теле. Чувствуя непреодолимый жар и жажду разрядки, схватил беднягу за волосы и стал грубо насаживать на себя. Я дергался, словно уж на сковородке, но никак не мог достичь финала. Для этого мне был нужен Дживс. Уж не знаю как, но мой блистательный камердинер это уяснил – похоже, тот самый воображаемый радар годится не только для поражения пепельниц и других неподвижных целей, но и для улавливания мыслей молодого господина. Он неслышно материализовался рядом, я вцепился в лацкан его пиджака и впился ему в рот. Я потянулся к его поясу, стал гладить его через брюки, попытался на ощупь справиться с поясом, но потерпел фиаско. Ничего удивительного – в поединке Вустер:штаны обычно побеждают последние. Так что, если вам когда-нибудь приспичит сыграть на тотализаторе, предупреждаю, чур, на меня не не ставить. Противник будет умнее и ловчее, даже если даст Бертраму форы.

К счастью, Дживс не оставил меня без руки помощи. Он мигом укротил все свои крючки и пуговицы и предстал во всей своей красе – светлый, крепкий, чуть покачивающийся. И я, сам будучи обслуживаемым, тоже принялся обслуживать. Кажется, это называется разделением труда, а может, и нет. Вряд ли такие вещи вообще имеют светское название. Научное – может быть. Дворово-площадное – почти наверняка. Но так чтобы нормальный парень мог описать подобные вещи, не прибегая к эмфи... эфми... Короче, ко всем этим -мизмам, это я вам скажу, адский труд.

К счастью, уже недолго осталось. Я был уже почти, но это «почти» длилось уже чуть ли не вечность. Даже было немножко больно – хоть и, не стану жаловаться, приятно. Парень свое дело знал. Если бы мой рот не был занят в прямом смысле этого слова, я бы выводил рулады, стонал, стенал и выл – это уж как пить дать. Получалось только глухо мычать. От Дживса громе резких выдохов, ждать было нечего. Даже когда он затрясся и я почувствовал у себя на языке концентрированного Дживса, его, так сказать, сок и суть, то и тогда не произнес ничего кроме тихого и совершенно спокойного: «Сэр». 

Причем, даже с какими-то вопросительными нотками:

– Сэр. Сэр?

– Дживс! – смог наконец прокричать я.

Читатель, конечно, ожидает того, что сейчас я опишу, как излился в горло парня, чьего имени я даже не знаю, и как мне было хорошо, и все такое. А вот черта с два я излился. Я... проснулся. В своей комнате, в собственной постели, в дурацкой пижаме. Сухой, как ни странно. Дживс стоял с утренним чаем наперевес, его левая бровь была поднята на четверть дюйма. Что ж это я творил, что бедный малый так удивился? Господи, только не это! Днем-то я держусь, в каждом кармане у Бертрама по невидимой ежовой рукавице, о стальных обручах и прочих веригах вообще молчу. Но кто может контролировать себя и во сне? Наверное, единственный человек на Земле, тот, что стоит передо мной с подносом и которым я так брежу. Но он-то Дживс, а я простой смертный!

– Плохой сон, сэр? – мягко спросил он, буднично ставя поднос на прикроватный столик. 

– Ага, старина, ужасный. 

– Что ж, в таком случае глоток крепкого дарджилинга – то, что доктор прописал. Перед ланчем рекомендую прогуляться, погода сегодня отменная, – обычный утренний ритуал моего пробуждения продолжался как ни в чем не бывало. – Дует легкий восточный ветерок, небо чистое... Нынешнее утро определенно доброе, сэр. Настоящее доброе утро.


End file.
